Broken Wing
by HeadMasterWriter
Summary: Avenhard broke his arm and needs to get home. As he stumbles through the forest he meets the most unusual wolf names Felsoan, who guides him home to Grey Havens.


Avenhard Cried out in pain as the bone on his arm shattered when he hit the ground. Looking down at the broken arm he cursed the ice covered tree from which he fell. _Perfect_, it is_ a day and half hike to Grey Havens_. Avenhard slowly picked himself up and wrapped his arm in his cloak. A chilling northern breeze blew past him, rusting his long shaggy black hair. He stumbled when he went to pick up his bow and fell against an oak. A loose clump of snow shook from the branches and broke on the back of his neck, spending snow down his shirt. He cursed again. After trudging through the snow and ice he stopped. Night was coming fast and he needed to build a fire before the wolves came out to hunt. Avenhard slid his pack off his back and fumbled inside till he found his tinder box and some dry kindling. With his left arm he made a small clearing for the fire then neatly set the work inside so it made a perfect house like structure. Then taking his tinder box he lit a small fire. His freezing body welcomed the heat. After he placed several logs in the flames Avenhard leaned against a sapling, clutching his bow. His eye lids became heavy to where he could no longer hold them open then he finally drifted off to sleep.

Avenhard stood in the middle of a grassy field, his arm still broken. Several hundred yards away a lone figure stood. It was easily seen that the figure was a woman for the silvery blowing in the wind and the long dress she wore. Avenhard limped toward her. As he drew closer he recognized it was Ithivenla, his elf-wife. Avenhard's heart jumped with joy. "Venla!" he called running to her, but when he was only a few feet from her she vanished. Avenhard stumbled and fell, hitting his broken arm on the hard earth. He cried out in pain where he lay in the grass. Ithivenla stood over him shaking her head. "Venla, what are you doing?" Ithivenla knelt and touched his cheek with an icy hand. Avenhard smiled at her and her at him. "I love my dear." Ithivenla smiled and disappeared with a gust of wind.

Avenhard's eyes jerked open. He had fallen asleep! The fire had gone out and he was in the pitch black darkness. Avenhard slowly stood drawing his bowstring back. The sound of feet padding behind him floated to his ears. He spun around aiming into the dark. Luckily the moon came about from behind the clouds and shown upon a lone wolf staring at him. The wolf cocked it's head to the side. Avenhard lowered the bow a little when the wolf slowly walked to him. Hesitantly he held out his hand and the wolf sniffed it. The wolf's coat was gray with black throughout it. It's eyes glowed a pale blue. With a snort it turned a tramped off toward the darkness but at the edge it stopped and looked back at him letting out a small bark. Avenhard looked back then followed the animal thinking, _what have I got to loose_. He stumbled after the wolf through the darkness for hours till finally the sun began to rise over the Blue Mountains. On a large boulder the strange wolf sat, gazing across the open field at Grey Havens. Avenhard looked at the wolf and said. "Thank you… If you can understand me." The wolf glanced over it's shoulder and nodded.

"I do, I have been watching you for several days now. It wasn't till last night did I plan on showing myself." Answered the wolf calmly. Avenhard just stared in shock at the animal. "My name is Felsoan, but come we will talk more on the way." He then hopped off the boulder and began down the hill.  
"W…why are you helping me?" Avenhard asked running after him.  
"Because, Avenhard, son of Aralheart, you are being watched over." They walked for about an hour in silence till he broke the quiet.  
"Then, what are you?" Felsoan stopped at looked at him with his cold eyes.  
"Best to not ask those kind of question." He answered then continued walking. By noon they were no more than a mile away from the city. The tall stone towers white in the winter sun. Avenhard's heart began to rise, he would make it after all. He gazed down at his crooked arm. The pain was nothing but a dull ache. The single mile seemed to be miles, but finally they were at the gate. The elf guard called out to them.  
"Who goes there?" Avenhard mustered up the strength and responded.  
"It is I, Avenhard son of Aralheart!" After a few seconds of silence the gates groaned and began to open. Avenhard was greeted by his wife and his two brother-in-laws. He stumbled and fell to the cobble road.

Felsoan lay curled up at the feet of Avenhard daydreaming of hunting when Avenhard began to stir. "Good morning Avenhard. I began to think you were dead."  
"How long was I asleep?" he asked sitting up.  
"Nearly four days. Are you hungry?" the wolf asked gazing at a tray of food. Felsoan was about to speak when Ithivenla burst into the room.  
"Aven, how are you?" she asked rushing to his side. Avenhard smile and answered.  
"Better. Thanks to Felsoan, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be alive." He motioned to Felsoan with his hand, who gave them the best smile he could form.  
"Uselen said that you should be fine in the next few days or so." Ithivenla kissed Avenhard on the mouth then stood and left the room.  
"You're a lucky man Avenhard, most human aren't 'good enough' for elf women." Avenhard stared after his wife.  
"Yes, yes I am."


End file.
